Inmóvil
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: Se dice que hay milagros que solo pueden suceder cuando los dioses duermen, pero ¿Esto realmente se podía considerar un milagro? Pues ella estaba ahí, tan cerca que la calidez de su cuerpo invadió sin preguntar lo más profundo de su ser. Al igual que siempre. SPOILERS. (662-663)


**¡Hola, pequeños alienígenas! Han pasado dos meses desde que no he reportado señales de vida, y aún mucho más desde que subí otro fic. Y sé que debería estar continuando el de "9 meses" (Que conste que ya tengo un subcapítulo hecho(?)) Pero en vista a los nuevos capítulos del manga no pude evitar la necesidad de escribir un fic acerca de ello. Los que me conocen, por lo general saben que escribo más comedia que otra cosa, peeeero por la influencia de un post que vi en Tumblr y otras razones más, esta vez quise escribir algo diferente.**

 **En fin, este capítulo tiene un alto contenido de SPOILERS de los capítulos 662 y 663 del manga de Bleach. Está basado en un par de teorías mías sobre el momento que Urahara y Yoruichi empezaron a trabajar en su nueva transformación.**

 **Así que espero que les guste.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

Inmóvil

-Yoruichi-san~ ¡Mira! ¡Tengo un nuevo juguete para ti!-

Llamó el tendero mientras agitaba uno de esos artefactos dirigidos a distraer o atraer la atención de los felinos. Pasó casi un minuto desde el momento que mencionó su nombre, pero finalmente la mujer, no, _la gata_ , cedió ante el atractivo del juguete que este agitaba en el aire. Sonrió complacido, no sabía exactamente cuánto más iba a durar este efecto, así que, al igual que las veces anteriores, prefirió mantenerla acurrucada en sus piernas para evitar cualquier peligroso incidente. Suspiró y la acarició, tratando de ocultar una de sus más amargas sonrisas.

 _Vaya suerte, Kisuke._ Murmuró con ironía para sí mismo.

Sus ojos delinearon la figura de aquella diosa que yacía acostada en su regazo. Era perfecta. Su suaves cabellos, la hermosura de su rostro, su suave y tersa piel, el acogedor calor que emanaba su cuerpo, su dulce aroma. Todo aquello digno de la Diosa de la Velocidad, y por qué no, _de la Diosa del Trueno también._

Aquella diosa la cual solo podía venerar. Observar y admirar su belleza desde lejos, sin tan siquiera pensar en la oportunidad de tocarla, pues para un simple mortal, darse aquel lujo se consideraba como casi un pecado. _Tan solo se limitaba a observar._ Llegó a memorizar cada diminuto detalle de sus expresiones; conocía aquel rostro más que a sí mismo, pues nunca se cansaba de _observala._

Tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Se dice que hay milagros que solo pueden suceder cuando los dioses duermen, pero ¿Esto realmente se podía considerar un milagro? _Pues ella estaba ahí_ , tan cerca que la calidez de su cuerpo invadió sin preguntar lo más profundo de su ser. Acariciando su mejilla contra él, mientras este pasaba sus manos entre las finas hebras de esos púrpuras cabellos para intentar calmarla. Y sentirla, ¿Cuando sería la próxima vez que este desafortunado amante volvería a tenerla de esta forma? Sin duda, se trataba de una oportunidad de oro que cualquier hombre en el planeta no hubiera dudado en desaprovechar. Y aún así, ¿Por qué se contiene?

No le importaba en absoluto pecar. De igual forma, cuando ella despertara de su transe, lo castigaría brutalmente por más excusas que este pusiera en su defensa. La conocía muy bien.

Tal vez por simple respeto. A parte de ser su diosa, era su más preciada amiga. No permitiría que sus deseos como persona arruinaran tal eterna amistad. Independientemente a los comentarios y acciones con doble sentido que a veces empleaba para agotar su paciencia, no dejaría de ser un caballero cuando ella realmente lo necesitase.

Pero, por más sólida que fuera aquella razón, simplemente no era la verdadera.

Había algo más en él que impedía pasar aquellos anhelados límites entre la humanidad y la divinidad.

 _Algo mucho más egoísta_.

-H-Hey, Yoruichi-san, tranqui...-

Si ya en su estado normal, Shihouin Yoruichi era una persona temperamental, esta nueva, pero brutal forma adquirida era igual a un mal chiste que exageraba aquella actitud. El problema se centraba en que esto no era una broma. El hecho de que su estado de ánimo cambie cada cuarenta y ocho segundos era totalmente real. Y justo en ese momento, el tendero pudo afirmarlo enésima vez. _Pero de qué manera._

La fuerza que adquirió con aquella transformación era incomparable, por lo tanto, cuando la mujer gata decidió acercarse más a aquel sujeto que llamaba tanto su atención, fue tarea fácil tumbarlo al suelo, quedando ella sobre él, muy cerca a él.

Tragó saliva.

La palabra milagro había sido completamente descartada. Esto simplemente era una cruel broma de los demás dioses, que buscaban diversión a costa de su agonía.

Sus labios estaban a centímetros de rozar. Podía observar como esa electrica mirada traspasaba sus barreras con igual velocidad a la de un relámpago, sin importarle nada más que destruir sus defensas. El olor que ella siempre desprendía lo estaba embriagando de manera peligrosa, capaz de hacerle cometer un acto del cual inmediatamente se arrepentiría. Y como remate final, la calidez de su respiración le obstruyó por completo el sentido común.

Y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, abriendo ligeramente sus labios para amoldarlos con los de su adorada diosa, listo para saborear aquel límite aunque sea por un par de segundos. Listo para pecar, _como ningún ser lo ha hecho._

 ** _-Yoruichi-san.-_**

Pero en repentino movimiento, este la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Lo suficientemente fuerte para tal vez, así poder transmitir sus sentimientos a la verdadera Yoruichi; para hacerle entender que jamás se atrevería a tocar sus añorados labios, o por lo menos, hasta el momento que fuera realmente ella. No importa que tan mal lo estuviera pasando en ese momento, no importa si una voz en su interior le reclamaba a gritos los estúpido que fue al negar el beso; no importaba en absoluto el nudo en la garganta que le impidió decir algo más que su nombre.

 _Pues a la única que podía amar en realidad, era a la orgullosa y verdadera Yoruichi Shihouin._

 **FEELS ;_;**

 **Definitivamente, la manera en que escribí este capítulo no es nada propio de mis demás fics xD Aunque en realidad, me divierte mucho escribir con metáforas, pero en las historias de comedia, ese tipo de redacción queda totalmente fuera de lugar. Así que aproveché esto para innovar(?) Dependiendo de cómo avance el manga, creo que escribiré un segundo capítulo donde muestre el amor frustrado del lado de Yoruichi porque necesito basarme en sucesos canon o si no, será extraño cuando esto quede sin relación alguna con el manga(?)**

 **Los próximos capítulos del manga van a hacer realmente cruciales para el avance de mis fics y eso (Ya que justo ahora todo se centra en el OTP de mi vida xD), así que esperaré por lo menos a llegar al flashback para ver que pasa(?)**

 **En fin, ¡Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
